


As Much of Me as I Am of You

by goodmythicalshipping



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Body Swap, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Identity Swap, Love Confessions, M/M, Nudity, Secrets, Tour of Mythicality, WARNING: Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmythicalshipping/pseuds/goodmythicalshipping
Summary: Hours before they’re supposed to embark on the first date of their live tour, Link finds himself coming to terms with his newfound adoration toward his lifelong best friend. The next morning, the two simultaneously discover the real meaning of having an “out of body” experience.





	1. Chapter 1

After what was almost the 50th time he had reopened and closed his suitcases to double-check if he had everything he needed for the next few weeks, Link had officially finished packing for his next set of live shows across the country. He collapsed onto his bed in relief and lied back onto the mattress, raising his hands to remove his glasses and rub at his tired eyes. While he had completed the arduous task of packing in just under two hours, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for at least the next few. He leaned up, putting his glasses back on to check the time on his alarm clock: 10:11PM. It was already getting late, and he knew he had to be up early the next morning to head toward the first stop of the tour in Las Vegas.

Groaning, he flopped back down to his original position. One might say that Link was excited in anticipation of the many nights of performing in front of their thousands of dedicated fans to come, but something else had been eating at him for the last few months. He rolled over on his side, reflecting on recent events related to his internet morning show that he co-hosted with his lifelong best friend, Rhett McLaughlin. Rhett… the slight mention of his name sent Link into an internal frenzy. He pretended not to notice the difference in social atmosphere at first: after all, they had been at this YouTube thing for over a decade now, let alone their 35-year-long friendship. However, he had definitely noticed a shift in their interactions recently, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

At this point, Link had lost count of how many times Rhett had not-so-casually touched his arm, or lightly brushed their thighs together while sat on the couch, or caught him staring at him for a little too long in the many episodes leading up to their last season finale… it had left him in a very perplexed state that made him sick to his stomach. Why the sudden change? And why now, right before they were about to embark on a long, nationwide trip together? It’s not like they wouldn’t be living in tight corners: not only would they be trapped on countless bus and plane rides together, but they were also sharing a hotel room in many different cities.

He felt his insides become uneasy the more he worried about it. The worst part about this whole situation was that, admittedly, through all of these little exchanges, Link had grown to welcome the extra attention he received from his taller friend every day. Heck, he even enjoyed it. He had bottled up these emotions for so long now, questioning whether they were actually valid or he had somehow tricked himself into believing that there was more between them than there really was. If he was wrong about the whole thing, it could potentially ruin their entire working relationship. Despite this, he asked himself how many more days of hiding his true feelings he could bear, especially when they would practically be glued to each other’s side while away on tour.

He decided to shoot Rhett a quick text to make sure he was ready in time for tomorrow.

_Link Neal [10:13PM]: Hey bo, you ready for the big day?_

He waited only a short amount of time before Rhett answered.

_Rhett McLaughlin [10:16PM]: Yep! Just finished getting together the last of my stuff. You?_

_Link Neal [10:16PM]: Same here. What time are you getting up tomorrow?_

_Rhett McLaughlin [10:17PM]: Don’t know, probably around 7._

_Link Neal [10:17PM]: Sounds good. I’ll probably be up before you, I’ll pick you up at 8?_

_Rhett McLaughlin [10:17PM]: Perfect. See’ya tomorrow, bo._

_Link Neal [10:18PM]: See ya then._ 🙂 

Once again, Link removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand beside him, along with his phone. Setting his alarm and shutting off the lights, he attempted to drift off into a peaceful slumber, all the while mentally preparing for the long day of travel that awaited him…

–

The sound of a phone alarm jolted Link awake, as he was hit with the familiar wave of morning grogginess. He reached one of his long arms over to shut off his alarm clock, only to be greeted by a blank surface. Confused, he sat up slightly and blindly looked over at the table beside him. Realizing the noise of the blaring alarm was instead coming from his phone, he cursed himself as he struggled to quickly shut it off: he could’ve sworn he had set an alarm on his clock, not his phone. Come to think of it… where was his alarm clock? As he pressed the “dismiss” button on the phone, he was faced with a mysterious screen filled with apps he didn’t recognize, as well as a new background wallpaper. It took him only a few seconds before he came to a realization: this was Rhett’s phone.

How did he get a hold of Rhett’s phone? Weren’t they just texting each other last night? Without looking away from the screen, which read 7:00AM and not 6:30 like he had planned to wake up, he reached for his glasses on the table beside him… wait, where are his glasses? Panicking, he looked next to him to see his glasses nowhere to be found. He searched under the sheets and on the floor, having no such luck. That’s when it hit him: he… could see? He could see everything without his glasses? What the… how? What was going on?!

Looking around, he saw as clear as day that he was in Rhett’s bedroom. But… how? Before he had time to process any more information, Rhett’s phone rang. Link looked at the screen and saw his own contact name calling him. He picked up, figuring it was Rhett on the line:

“Hello?” he answered cautiously.

“Oh, thank god you’re awake! It’s me… well, kind of. Where are you right now?” Rhett prompted, sounding distressed.

“Is everything okay?” Link replied, now becoming more and more anxious. Rhett didn’t sound anything like himself over the receiver, despite his claims.

“Not really,” Rhett admitted dejectedly. “Are you at my place?”

“Yeah, how did y’know?”

“Open the front door.”

Without another word, Link shot up out of bed and headed towards the front door as asked, phone still held close to his ear. As he raced down the stairs, he suddenly became aware of how much his body ached. Why did his back hurt so bad? He finally reached Rhett’s front door, swinging it open and coming face to face with…

…

…himself?

In front of him stood what appeared to be his own figure, holding his phone up to his ear. Link yelled loudly, falling back onto the hard floor behind him and dropping Rhett’s phone in the process.

“Hey, careful!” the figure said, hanging up his own phone. “I pay good money for that phone!”

Link’s eyes widened in fear. Did he just… did he just say his phone? Breathlessly, Link managed to choke out a single word at the figure standing above him, in complete disbelief.

“…Rhett?”

The figure nodded slowly, reaching out his hand to help Link up.

“Unfortunately,” Rhett spoke quietly. “I’m guessin’ ya haven’t looked in a mirror lately.”

“What, how… wait… what d’ya mean?” Link trembled, now back on his feet.

Suddenly, Rhett turned Link’s phone on and opened up the camera app, turning it to show Link. It wasn’t Link’s face he was greeted with, but Rhett’s. Blonde hair, bushy beard, green eyes and all. Link’s face dropped and knees buckled, not believing the sight in front of him. He had to be dreaming, right? This must be some sort of sick mind trick. There’s no way any of this could be real. He let out a strangled gasp, finding himself at a total loss for words.

“You’re not dreaming, bo,” Rhett whispered suddenly, snapping Link out of his daydream, like he had just read his mind. “And neither am I, which means this is real life. I don’t know how or why, but it’s all real.”

“Oh, gosh,” Link murmured finally. “I… how did this happen, Rhett? I’m… I’m you and you’re me! What… I mean, what is this? _Freaky Friday?_ How does this even happen in the real world?!”

“Okay, one: calm down. I’ve never even seen _Freaky Friday_ and I’m surprised you have,” Rhett retorted. “Two: I already told you, I don’t know! One minute I’m noddin’ off in my own bed, the next I’m in yours and inhabiting your body. I mean, d’ya have any idea how hard it was to try and look just like you this morning? Y’all talk about my hair routine all the time, but you’re really one to talk!”

“How can you make jokes at a time like this?!” Link shouted.

“Sorry,” Rhett replied. “But either way, we don’t have much time to try and figure this out. We have a bus to get to in an hour and a half, remember?”

“Are you serious? We can’t possibly leave like this!” Link exclaimed.

“Well,” Rhett chuckled, eyeing Link down. “At least not like that. Y’might wanna put some clothes on first.”

Link shot his head down at himself, realizing that he was completely nude. Mortified, he covered his private parts with his hands, his face turning beet red. He had only caught short glimpses of Rhett’s genitals in the past, but he swore that if he wasn’t in utter shock at the moment, he would’ve sprouted an erection right then and there in front of Rhett.

“Dude, why am I naked?!”

“Man, I sleep naked all the time! You should know this by now!” Rhett said. “Gosh, it’s like ya don’t even know me sometimes.”

“Would ya quit foolin’ around and help me figure out a plan?” Link retaliated. “We only have an hour before we have to leave, and we have zero idea of what we’re gonna do!”

“Well, I think the first step is taking a shower,” Rhett said, crossing his arms. “Your nervous sweating is giving ya’an odor. We’ll talk more in the car.”

Link snarled, turning on his heels to head up to the upstairs shower and gather Rhett’s things for the car ride to the bus.

“P.S.: ‘M driving your car!” Rhett taunted after him.


	2. Chapter 2

After cramming all of their belongings into Link’s car, the pair drove off in the direction of their tour bus parked on the other side of town. The drive was replete with debate about how they would carry on with the tour, as well as their personal lives, after experiencing the newfound obstacle of swapping bodies. There were suggestions of postponing or cancelling the whole tour, or even going to a psychic or a hospital for help, none of which sounded particularly satisfactory. As Rhett continued to try and cool Link down, Link couldn’t help but worry about what would happen to them.

How would this affect their performance tonight, and every other night of the tour? They didn’t have much time to try and figure something else out after rehearsing for so many days. How long would they be stuck like this? Would they even be able to change back at all? Link tried his best to recall the timeline of events that occurred in _Freaky Friday_, which he had watched with his daughter Lily at home about a week prior. He had little faith that the Disney flick would provide him with any real-life insight, but he had to do something. He suddenly remembered something about “selfless love,” which made him nauseous. They hadn’t argued about anything recently, so that must mean…

Great. Not only did they have to find a way to switch back into their own bodies, but that way might involve Link confessing his feelings to his best friend of three and a half decades. He tried to see any other way around the problem, but that was the only thing that made any logical sense to him in these completely illogical circumstances. Rhett must’ve noticed the puzzled look on Link’s face, because he swiftly spoke up.

“Y’alright, bo?” Rhett asked, sporting a concerned look on his face. Link had to admit: although it was technically his own face he was looking at, Rhett still looked adorable with his eyebrows knitted like that.

“Yeah, as alright as I can be in this mess, I guess,” Link replied honestly.

“We’ll find a way out of this,” Rhett reassured him. “We always do. We’ve made our way out of some pretty tough situations in the past there, buddy roll.”

“As tough as trading bodies?” Link snickered.

“Okay, maybe not that tough, but y’know what I mean. We’ll get through this,” Rhett smiled at him. Link felt his belly do a somersault at that, feeling his face getting warmer. Crap, he really had it bad, didn’t he? They had to figure out something fast, not just for the fans but for Link’s own sake as well. The two of them kept up their cordial conversation as they exited off the highway.

–

“Just act natural,” Rhett warned Link, making a point to punch every word he spoke as they approached the bus with their belongings in hand.

The two greeted their crew members, who were waiting for them in the parking lot. Regretfully, they decided to lie to the group, explaining that Link had a sore throat and Rhett had somehow injured his hand while packing the night before, thus rendering them both unable to perform. Therefore, they collectively decided that they would perform their songs with backing tracks, at least just for the night. It wasn’t what they wanted to do, but what other choice did they have? Link couldn’t play guitar or piano, despite being in Rhett’s body, and the same applied for Rhett on recorder. At the very least, it would bide the pair some more time while they figured out a plan of action.

“So what’re we gonna do about th-,“ Link said to Rhett, before Rhett clasped a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

“Shhh! D’ya want the whole neighborhood to hear ya?” Rhett exclaimed as they boarded the bus, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. Luckily, no one was close by enough to overhear. Link spoke muffled words into his hand, batting it away once they sat down.

“Geez, man. Sorry I care,” Link provoked. “S’gonna be about a five-hour drive to Vegas. Y’wanna do anything to pass the time?”

Rhett looked around the bus, searching for things to keep them busy. If he was being honest with himself, the idea of being stuck in an enclosed space with Link for the next few hours was a bit daunting to him. Sure, they had spent their entire lives together up until this point, but something struck a chord in him recently that he couldn’t avoid, even if he tried. He suddenly found himself inexplicably thinking about his bespectacled friend more often, usually when he was left alone with his thoughts. Rhett guessed it made sense that this might happen, having known each other for their entire lives. He felt this burning sensation within him to be with Link all the time, being near Link, holding Link… kissing Li-

Rhett found himself being abruptly shaken out of his reverie by the man sat next to him.

“Hello? Earth to Rhett!” Link stated, quickly going wide-eyed and covering his mouth once he realized what he just said. He hoped no one in the main cabin of the bus was able to hear them behind the closed doors of the back lounge.

“Careful, man!” Rhett warned. “If we’re gonna get through this smoothly, we can’t have any slip-ups! This is between you and me and nobody else. Y’have to be as much of me as I am of you to bypass any conflict, got it?”

“Pretty sure that didn’t make grammatical sense, but I got it,” Link joked, earning a playful shove from Rhett. “As long as I don’t call ya by your name again, we’ll be in the clear. I know ya like the back of my hand.”

“Isn’t ‘Call You by Your Name’ that French movie or something?” Rhett asked.

“I think so,” Link laughed. “Never seen it. Speaking of movies that we’ve never seen… wanna watch _Freaky Friday?_ ”

Rhett then smacked Link in the face with the nearest pillow, reaping even more laughs that made Rhett’s body tingle all over with devotion for his friend. Nonetheless, he agreed and the two found themselves leaning into each other’s sides as they scrolled through Netflix and tuned into the movie on the back lounge TV.

–

He didn’t know exactly when they had fallen asleep, but Rhett awoke to a combination of the film’s ending credits song and Link snoring on his shoulder next to him. As he turned his head to look down at his friend, being ever so careful not to wake him, he couldn’t help but notice the cute expression Link had displayed on his face. It was also a bit odd, considering he was really staring at his own face, but Link had a very distinctive “asleep” face that he was somehow able to convey even while he was stuck in another person’s body. He watched the younger man sleep, observing how his chest expanded and sank with each breath.

Rhett continued to stare at his agape mouth for a few minutes more, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. If he wasn’t currently in possession of Link’s body, he would lean down and kiss him right in that moment. Rhett would be lying if he said he didn’t notice himself trying everything to get closer to the other man at every instance he could in recent months. It had just become a natural event at this point. He had always thought Link was pretty since childhood, but never thought of him as more than a friend until they began filming this past season of GMM. It frightened him to no end, not only because it made him question his sexuality but because this was his best friend – he couldn’t risk everything they had created together over the last 30+ years just to appease his own self-indulgent desires.

Suddenly, Link sprung awake, startling both himself and Rhett. Rhett looked at him bewitchingly as Link yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

“What time is it?” Link asked sleepily, making Rhett’s face redden.

“S’about noon,” Rhett replied.

“Am I still you?”

“Afraid so,” Rhett lamented, to which Link grumbled. “We should probably join the others in the main area before they think we’re dead.”

Before Link could answer him, the lounge door slid open to reveal Stevie standing on the other side.

“Mornin’, sleepyheads,” she teased. “…am I interrupting something?”

Both men flushed at this statement, not-so-subtly scooting apart from each other, which made the blonde girl chuckle.

“Fancy some lunch? I think one of the guys packed us some sandwiches,” she continued.

“Sounds good,” Rhett finally replied. “We’ll be there in a second.”

Stevie nodded, sliding the door shut behind her. Once she was gone, the two men stared at each other for a brief moment, neither sure of what to do next. As the faint shades of scarlet became more apparent on each of their faces, Rhett shot up out of his seat, much to Link’s disappointment.

“In the wise words of Stevie, d’ya fancy a sandwich… Rhett?” Rhett quipped, drawing out his own name for emphasis and extending a hand out to Link, hoping to distract him from the rather awkward moment they just shared.

“Let’s give ‘em a show,” Link japed, taking his hand and making their way toward the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

One decent lunch and a few more hours later, the bus arrived at the event center in Vegas just before 2:30PM. Pulling into the center’s lot, the crew began unloading all of the necessary equipment needed for the show and bringing it into the venue. As Rhett and Link exited the vehicle and made their way inside, they passed by a few fans who were staying at a nearby resort, waving from afar and trying their damndest to flash them a neutral, friendly expression as to not raise suspicions. Once they entered the building, Stevie turned to the two of them.

“Alright, guys. I’m gonna get us all checked in and then escort the crew to the auditorium to set up. Once I’m done at the desk, how about you make your way up to your room and meet me back here in the lobby for dinner in a couple of hours?” she inquired.

“Perfect,” the two of them stated almost in unison, surprising each other. Maybe this whole body swap controversy had left them more in-tune with one another than they had originally thought, giving them hope for switching back later. Stevie giggled and turned around to approach the front desk.

“Excellent, that’ll give us plenty of time to try and sort this thing out,” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear, making the younger man shiver with delight. Desperately hoping his eagerness didn’t show, the two of them got checked in and made their way toward the elevators.

As soon as they entered, a large group of people piled into the compact elevator behind them, forcing them to squeeze together until they were only standing a mere inches apart. Link felt his body get hot all over, striving to keep his gaze directed anywhere else so Rhett didn’t notice how nervous he was. His efforts, regrettably, did not go unnoticed, with Rhett heeding how the other’s breathing had picked up within the tight space.

“Hey,” Rhett murmured to him, causing the other to whip his head around to meet him. The two beamed at each other, now fully aware of how close their faces were. If any of the strangers in the elevator moved another muscle, they would probably make contact.

“S’only a few more floors,” he continued. “I know how jittery ya get in crowds. It’ll be over soon.”

In that instant, Link wished that it was just his claustrophobia kicking in that was making him tense. As they ascended further, more and more passengers debarked the elevator until they finally reached their floor. They made their way through the carpeted hallways until they reached their room. Pushing their way inside, they took in the sight of their temporary quarters: two full beds, a shared bedside table, a flat screen TV and a killer view of the Vegas skyline.

“Wow, check out that view!” Link proclaimed, darting toward the big windows.

Rhett soon approached him, situating himself next to his friend and observing along with him. It was very scenic, but he had his eyes focused on something, or rather someone, else. He smiled at the excited look on Link’s face, amazed at how much he was still Link even while functioning as Rhett. Link turned to him, catching Rhett off guard and causing him to hurry toward the farthest bed.

“So how’re we gonna go about this?” he said, plopping down on the mattress and trying to appear nonchalant. “What should we try first?”

“Well, can you remember what you were doing right before ya fell asleep last night? Maybe that’ll give us some clues,” Link responded.

Rhett thought for a moment: he couldn’t recall what had exactly been on his mind last night, but he was sure it was about Link. He wasn’t about to admit this to his lifelong friend right there in the hotel room, so he evaded the question.

“Nah,” Rhett replied after a few seconds. “Maybe we should start with some physical gestures?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what kind of gestures are we talkin’ here, McLaughlin?” Link kidded, feeling himself flare up again.

“Get yer head out of the gutter, Neal,” Rhett retorted, although he wasn’t against the idea of making said… gestures, if Link obliged of course. “I meant like a secret handshake, perhaps a weird series of hand symbols? We could run and do a chest bump or something.”

“Yeah, because running directly into each other went so well for that mother and daughter in the movie we just watched,” Link laughed. “I’ll shake yer hand though.”

The two did just that, to no avail. Over the next two hours, they proceeded to try everything they could possibly think of: meditation, strange poses, trading clothes, reciting chants that they looked up on their phones, pressing their foreheads together to try and read each other’s minds, and even whipping up a “potion” using ingredients supplied from the room’s mini fridge and bathroom sink. They decided to give up after Link began retching up the concoction into the nearest trash bin.

“It’s no use, man. We’re gonna be stuck like this forever!” Link whimpered, still hovering over the bin.

“Don’t say that! There has to be something we haven’t tried,” Rhett pondered. “What do people normally do in movies to break spells?”

Link froze in place, mulling over the question. He had a hunch he already knew the answer and was reluctant to share it with Rhett, but after just heaving up a mixture of orange juice and travel-size shampoo, his options were becoming limited.

“W-well…,” Link stuttered. “Hear me out here… th-this might sound crazy, and you can s-say no, but… I-I think, um, m-maybe we should-“

He was interrupted by the familiar sound and buzz of Rhett’s phone going off. Link hastily dug for the phone in his pants pocket and answered immediately.

“Hey, Stevie, what’s up?” Link spat out, somewhat relieved. Rhett looked at him with interrogating eyes, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, sure! We’ll be right down, see’ya in a minute,” Link replied, hanging up the phone. “Looks like this is gonna have to wait until after dinner, Stevie’s waiting for us in the lobby.”

Rhett nodded, following him out of their shared hotel room as he contemplated what Link was about to suggest. Wherever he was going with it, he surreptitiously hoped they wanted the same thing.

–

Dinner was a pleasant distraction from the mayhem they had both endured that day. The trio stopped at a nice barbeque joint only a couple blocks away from where they were staying, indulging in a piquant spread of baby back ribs. Rhett couldn’t help but sneak glances at Link throughout the meal, grinning at how cute he looked with sauce smeared all over his face as he laughed at Stevie’s frequent wisecracks. After the meal ended, they all headed back to the auditorium for sound check.

With surprisingly few errors, due in part to the fact that they weren’t actually singing or playing their respective instruments, the sound check was over in just under half an hour.

“Okay guys, head backstage and get ready. Doors open at 7:30,” Stevie informed them.

The duo did as they were told, and piled into their shared dressing room backstage. With T-minus one hour before they were scheduled to go on, the pressure once again began to set in between them. They groomed themselves to the best of their ability, working in silence for quite some time.

Link broke the silence first. “Hey, Rhett?”

Frantically, Rhett spun around, still buttoning up his red patterned shirt that belonged to Link. “Do I look okay?” he asked.

“Never looked better,” Link replied. Rhett rolled his eyes at this, but Link was only half-kidding: he did look really good in that shirt. It was then that he refocused on their main objective, cringing as he recalled their embarrassing conversation from earlier that afternoon. “Um, Rhett? As much as I’d like to continue helping you get this vessel I’m trapped in ready for tonight’s show, I think we should talk about the plan.”

“What did ya have in mind?” Rhett gulped. “I mean, what else is there? We’ve tried pretty much everything we could think of.”

Link felt his heart skip a beat as he debated over what to say next. He fiddled with Rhett’s comb on the counter in front of him as he let the words escape his mouth.

“W-well… not everything.”

“Link, what are ya-,“ Rhett started before he was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

“15 minutes, guys!” Stevie called out from behind the door before walking away. Link was about to speak again when Rhett charged right toward him.

“Look, Rhett, m-maybe we should jus-“

He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own. Before he could even process the situation, he felt Rhett’s hands come up to cup his jaw as both of their brains spun. Once he realized what was happening, Link reached down to embrace Rhett, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Rhett lifted one of his hands to lightly graze the hairs at the nape of Link’s neck, who in turn parted his lips to allow Rhett to enter. They continued like this for some time, getting lost in each other’s touch and exploring each other’s mouths. It was full of passion and a moment neither of them wanted to end after waiting for so long, but they knew they would eventually have to go on stage.

Reluctantly, they break apart and rest their foreheads together, eyes closed and panting. After a minute, Link slowly opens his eyes and finds himself staring into Rhett’s beautiful, shiny green irises. Only this time, he’s not looking into a camera phone.

“Rhett!” Link exclaimed, pulling Rhett in for a bear hug and almost knocking him over as the taller man laughed exuberantly. They stood there holding each other, reveling in the fact that they were rightfully back in their own respective bodies.

“How did you know that this would work?” said Rhett, pulling Link away to face him.

“Well, after watching that dumb movie a couple of times and hearing how much it talked about an ‘act of selfless love,’ I came to the conclusion that I should come clean about how I felt in order to save you from this awful curse,” Link replied. “But now…”

“What is it, Link?”

“D’ya think…” Link paused before continuing. “…d’ya think if we did that again, we would just switch back?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Rhett drawled, pulling Link in again for another kiss, this one even more idyllic than the last. After a tender moment, they separated once more.

“Am I still you?” Link queried, gazing up at Rhett with an enormous smile from ear to ear, as if he didn’t already know.

“Afraid not,” Rhett affirmed. “Guess this means we can tell the crew that we’re back on as originally planned.” Rhett released Link, taking his hand and leading him towards the door.

“Y’ready?”

“Let’s give ‘em a show,” Link declared.


End file.
